


Training

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dildo stuffing, M/M, Sticky, barely there bondage, decepticon convert blurr, valve stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Decepticon convert, Blurr has a lot of things to learn about the Decepticon way of life. Shockwave decides it's time to prepare Blurr for interfacing with a Decepticon of his size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/gifts).



> Written for a micro fic prompt on Tumblr. Read it and reblog/like it [here!](http://starscreamsswayinghips.tumblr.com/post/98767591289/)

Blurr arched his back, struggling against the restraints holding him.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked, staring at Shockwave’s back as his lover stood over a table. Shockwave was slowly getting him accustomed to life as a Decepticon, and apparently this part of his integration required him to be tied down.

"It is indeed." Shockwave murmured. There was the sound of things being placed on a table, and old habits made Blurr’s fight-or-flight protocols engage. Shockwave heard the whirring of battle systems and looked over his shoulder.

"There’s no need to panic. I promise it will be… invigorating."

Blurr forced his systems to go back into stasis and shifted again. What was Shockwave planning? He got his answer when Shockwave turned to face him, revealing the table and items sitting on it. Blurr’s optics went wide.

"Are those…" He didn’t finish voicing his question. He was focused on the array of dildos laid across the table like a buffet. Shockwave picked up a slender, smooth turquoise one and turned it idly in a servo.

"You have expressed interest in interfacing with me many times, but I’m afraid that it is not currently possible, given our difference in frame size, and the fact that Decepticon spikes are significantly larger than Autobot spikes. However, with some training," he advanced on the former AutoBot, "we can condition your frame to accept a Decepticon spike. Specifically my spike. Would you like me to help you train, Blurr?"

Blurr looked at the dildos again and felt the first wave of heat ripple behind his panel. He loved when Shockwave made a game out of his integration. He smiled and cocked his head, rattling his chains.

"I like that sound of that. Let’s do it."

Shockwave’s chest rumbled, pleased as Blurr let his panel slide open, revealing his valve. Although his new paint job was black and purple, Blurr’s valve remained its original pearly white with a blue exterior node and bright blue biolights lining the inside walls. Shockwave had insisted on leaving his valve colors alone. ‘Exquisite’ he had called it, flattering Blurr for the first time in a long time.

Blurr opened his legs wider, feeling a bead of lubricant gathering at his entrance as Shockwave rubbed the head of the dildo over Blurr’s valve lips. The scientist hummed when Blurr attempted to shift further down the table and get the dildo inside him.

"Eager to get on with it?" Shockwave asked, easing the false spike into Blurr, optic fixed on his would-be mate’s valve, watching the pretty blue biolights light up the inside. The spike wasn’t big enough to fill Blurr up, which was good. He would need more room for others.

"You are aware of what I’m going to do to you?" Shockwave asked. Blurr nodded and vented slowly, welcoming the feel of a spike in him. It had been a while since he had taken one, even a false one.

"I have an idea. I’m all for it." He said with a grin. Shockwave pushed the spike all the way in until it was completely inside Blurr, and then turned to grab another. This time he chose a green one with bumps on the sides.

"You’re going to look beautiful with all these spikes inside you." Shockwave said, sliding the green spike in alongside the turquoise one. Blurr shivered a little. Shockwave had made sure that the bumps were pressed up against his nub.

"Jealous?" Blurr teased, inhaling sharply when Shockwave tugged on the green spike, making the bumps rub against him.

"Of you or the spikes?" Shockwave answered, making Blurr smile. The scientist pushed the green spike back in and retrieved another. It was white like Blurr’s valve, and it was wider at the base than it was at the head. Shockwave began pushing it into Blurr’s valve and met resistance for the first time, in spite of the rivulets of lubricant running down from Blurr’s valve onto his aft and the table.

"Okay now I’m starting to feel it." Blurr said nervously, lifting his head to look down. His valve wasn’t very big to begin with, but with two spikes shoved inside and a third attempting to enter as well, it felt smaller than usual.

"Trust me, dear one. It will be alright. Just relax." Shockwave purred, pushing the spike in more. His engine rumbled at the sight of Blurr’s valve stretching around the third spike, opening up further as the spike’s size increased down the shaft.

Blurr was tempted to protest. The stretching feeling was starting to be unpleasant and he felt his charge waning. Shockwave’s optic fell on his face.

"Uncomfortable?" Shockwave asked, running a clawed servo down Blurr’s purple stomach. The smaller mech shivered, biting down on a lip component.

"A little bit."

Shockwave’s claw brushed further down, the back of it grazing Blurr’s node. A jolt of charge ran up Blurr’s spinal strut and he gasped, feeling his valve clench and then relax.

"Are you sure?" Shockwave purred, twisting the bumpy spike and making Blurr gasp again. A few beads of lubricant squeezed their way out between the false spikes, allowing Shockwave to push the white spike all the way in.

Blurr’s plating was rattling as he shook, his servos curled into fists above his head. He let his head drop back onto the table, his fans kicking up a notch. Three spikes were stuffed inside his valve, something he never thought would ever happen (he wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he had imagined it happening, and that most of the time one of the spikes had belonged to Longarm Prime). The charge that had built and waned was building once again, and another gush of lubricant pressed against the spikes.

Now Shockwave was preparing to breach him with a fourth spike. It was bright orange and looked like several strands of silicone woven together. With the green spike sitting at the top of his valve and the other two sitting below it, the orange spike was positioned at the bottom.

Blurr’s back arched and he whined as the head popped inside, some of the gathered lubricant spilling out onto the table. Shockwave ran a claw through the stickiness and lifted it to Blurr’s face.

"Tell me how you taste." Shockwave said, purring when Blurr eagerly licked his own fluids from Shockwave’s claw, sucking on the tip of it. He moaned as more of the orange spike was forced inside him.

"G-great." He stuttered. Shockwave gave his helm a pet before refocusing his attention on Blurr’s valve, which was almost stretched to capacity. The orange spike was only half way in, and Shockwave had a goal of getting at least 5 inside his mate that cycle.

"You’re doing so well." Shockwave praised him after Blurr made a small sound of pain.

"I don’t know how much more will fit." Blurr panted, squirming and lifting his head again.

"You’re at three and a half. I want to get to five."

Blurr’s optics widened in fear.

"Five??" He squeaked, back arching when his valve stretched open more. It felt like he was going to break.

"Yes five. What you’re feeling right now is about the size of a low-ranking Decepticon spike." He leaned over Blurr, putting them optic to optic. "I am not a low-ranking Decepticon." He rumbled. Blurr shivered, both made anxious and aroused by the new information. He leaned up and gave Shockwave’s face a small kiss.

"T-then let’s keep going." He said, the shake in his voice a result of nerves and the shake of his frame the result of his growing charge.

Shockwave pushed the orange spike the rest of the way in without warning, reveling in the choked wail from Blurr, his optic tracking the washer fluid tears that leaked from his mate’s optics.

"Now you’re at four. One more." Shockwave said, antlers twitching. Seeing Blurr like this, valve stuffed full of spikes and gushing lubricants all over the table, his mouth hanging open and tears running down his cheeks… Shockwave could feel a bit of a charge building in his own frame.

It was not yet his turn however, he gently reminded himself. Blurr wasn’t ready. His turn would come later.

Picking up the last spike—a yellow one that looked more like a stack of balls than anything—Shockwave stuck the tip of a claw inside Blurr between the four spikes, creating a hole for the new spike.

"Ahh… Shockwave, nng…" Blurr sobbed, lifting his head again. He just had to see.

"I’ll let you see in a moment, dearest. Patience." Shockwave crooned, knowing how much Blurr loved seeing himself being pleasured in a mirror.

With an agonizingly slow push, the head of the yellow spike found its way inside Blurr. The former Autobot yelled, his back arching off the table completely.

"SHOCKWAVE! OH PRIMUS." He shouted, his frame trembling so much that Shockwave almost wanted to restrain him further to keep him from shaking himself right off the table.

"Yes pet, I’m here." Shockwave purred, "You are so gorgeous, stuffed full and leaking everywhere. I wish I had a glossa to lap all of it up." The yellow spike went further and Shockwave finally heard what he was waiting for; the click of realigning plating. He watched Blurr’s valve recalibrate itself to accompany the spikes, the plating sitting around the rim shifting out of the way and letting his valve expand more. The yellow spike slid in further.

"Almost there." Shockwave said, listening to Blurr gasp and sob. With a few more gentle nudges, the yellow spike seated itself inside Blurr fully. Shockwave pulled the mirror forward and angled it so Blurr could see himself.

"You see how your plating has shifted? That’s what this training is for. It allows your valve to expand more and take more of a girth."

Blurr could give a frag what his valve was doing. All he wanted at this point was to overload, but Shockwave loved the science aspect of interface more than he loved interface itself. Blurr lifted his head and groaned at the sight of himself in the mirror. His valve had NEVER been stretched that wide before, and all those spikes were actually staying inside of him. He felt his overload starting to crest and moaned loudly, letting his head fall back again.

Then Shockwave pushed the button on the bottom of the yellow spike. As soon as the toy started vibrating, Blurr screamed, his overload hitting him hard and making lubricant squirt through the small gaps between the spikes. Shockwave’s engine roared, his frame buzzing with charge as a few drops landed on his stomach.

As soon as Blurr’s overload began winding down, and his gasps started sounding painful, Shockwave shut off the vibrating toy and eased it out, watching as a bubble of lubricant followed it. One by one, he pulled the spikes out of Blurr’s valve, setting them back on the table behind him. Blurr was still a little gone, but by the time the turquoise spike slid out of him on its own, he was starting to reboot.

"Fragging Primus above." Blurr cursed, his vocalizer a little static-y. Shockwave picked up a cleaning cloth, wiping Blurr down and cleaning the table beneath him as best he could.

"You did so well, Blurr." Shockwave said, releasing the chains from around Blurr’s wrists and lifting him off the table with one arm. Blurr curled against his chassis, still panting as Shockwave finished cleaning the table, not having the energy to shut his valve panel just yet.

"You did so wonderfully." Shockwave continued to praise him. "A few more sessions of this and soon, your valve will recalibrate automatically, and you will be able to fully take my spike, just like you want."

Blurr smiled up at him, clearly exhausted.

"Can those sessions wait until later?"

Shockwave chuckled and nuzzled the top of his helm, putting down the cloth and holding Blurr tight with both arms, carrying his mate to their berth for a much deserved recharge session.


End file.
